howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Wraith
|Source = Franchise}} The '''Sand Wraith' is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Sand Wraith Egg.png Sand wraith titan.png|Titan Wing Egg The Sand Wraith egg appears to have a smooth, somewhat lustrous appearance to it and is a sandy brown color with darker brown spots on it. Hatchling to Adult The Sand Wraith's skin looks like the sand, as it is a bright sandy brown. It has spikes on its head which resembles the Night Fury's nubs and ears on its head. The Sand Wraith also has secondary wings. It also has a unique tail design which consists of 2 arrow-like shapes pointing inwards. Similar in body and wing shape to the Night Fury, this dragon has more spines, along with its head and wings. The spines are thinner and longer, and all considerably sharper. It also has two large 'thumb' claw is wings. Its head is flatter and ends more pointed likely to aid in burying itself. Instead of having sails at the end of their tails, there are thicker spikes. Overall the dragon is covered in brown tones, it's spines fading to a far darker almost blake shade, while its wings sport lighter spotting. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, this dragon has a very straight spine, but in School of Dragons, the spine has a mammalian curvature like a Night Fury's spine. Titan Wing Titan Wing Sand Wraiths are reddish brown and their wings have a yellow edge with a sophisticated network of vein-like patterns on it. Spikes emerge from the back of their head, their wings, their back and their tail. Also, their tail fin and the second pair of wings are larger. A black band forms over their eyes. Abilities Hardened Balls of Sand and Fire Unlike other dragons, the Sand Wraith has a unique firepower. It shoots hardened balls of sand surrounded by weak fire from a distance. Speed and Stealth The Sand Wraiths are very fast, they're also extremely agile and maneuverable, according to School of Dragons. Camouflage This dragon is an expert in camouflage and will bury itself in the sand. This is to keep cool and surprise prey from below. This allows it to completely blend in with the sand as it waits for unsuspecting prey or as a way to avoid sunburn. Intelligence The Sand Wraith is described as being extremely intelligent according to School of Dragons. Aquatic Being a Tidal Class dragon, the Sand Wraith presents adaptations for a semi-aquatic life. According to Rise of Berk, a Sand Wraith can hold its breath for long periods of time, suggesting it has large lungs. The Sand Wraith uses this adaptation in hunting, camouflaging itself on the seafloor and ambushing its prey. Behavior and Personality According to School of Dragons, Sand Wraiths are feisty and like to camouflage under the sand. Weaknesses According to Rise of Berk, Sand Wraiths burrow through the sand to avoid sunburn, which means their skin is susceptible and might be sensitive to ultraviolet radiation. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon first appeared in ''Rise of Berk. They also introduced the two subspecies, Sweet Wraith and Desert Wraith. The individual Seedling Sand Wraith was also introduced. ''School of Dragons This dragon later appeared in ''School of Dragons. Here it has a slightly more curved and cat-like spine than its original version, and the spikes on the head are spaced more like Night Fury plates rather than evenly spaced. Trivia *The Sand Wraith might be what Fishlegs was referring to when he described a dragon that "buries itself for like a week". He could also be referring to the Sweet Death. *The Sand Wraith's design and behavior seem partially based on those of the Angel Shark, the Sidewinder Rattlesnake, and the Horned Lizard. *Sand Wraiths bear a strong resemblance to the Night Fury. Coincidentally, baby Sand Wraiths do not have teeth in Rise of Berk. *Sand Wraith eggs bear a strong resemblance to Petoskey stones. *The Sand Wraith's ability to hide under the sand is similar to the Monster of the Amber-Slavelands from the books. They are also similar to Sandsharks, another species from the books. *The Sand Wraith was thought to appear in Race to the Edge, as a writer of the show, Jack C. Thomas revealed that there was going to be a dragon that "Grabs people from under the sand and pulls them down into its lair". This, however, turned out to be a new species called the Sandbuster. *The Sand Wraith was originally called the Sand Fury, but its name was later changed in order to keep Toothless' and the Light Fury's species unique. FUNFACT: The Sand Wraith was originally called "Sand Fury" in our expanded universe bible. But we changed it to keep Toothless and the Light Fury unique. Same goes for the Snow Wraith."'' (Date Posted - August 23, 2018). Twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Tidal Class Category:Fast Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Medium Dragons